


Yell "Penis" For Password

by louisintheskywithdiamonds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheeky Louis, Fantasizing, M/M, Movie Dates, Socially awkward Harry, larry - Freeform, very 2012-esque
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisintheskywithdiamonds/pseuds/louisintheskywithdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry moves in to a new flat, and upon checking the wifi access, happens to find one demanding a very peculiar set of instructions. He makes the decision to follow them, which leads to a very interesting series of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot, but I got carried away, so surprise! More than one chapter. I'm not sure where I'm going with it, but I'm fairly sure it'll have to stop soon.

Harry let out a long sigh after the last box was placed on the floor. He stood up, straightened his back (he had horrid posture) and took a look around his new bedroom. This was his first flat, first time away from home, and it will soon be his first year at uni in just a few weeks. He was glad to be done with the packing and moving, which in itself took a few days. He was also glad to be finished with most of the shopping (which was largely run by his mother and sister). Hours in and out of stores and looking online felt like _days._ He never realized how many things he couldn’t bring over from his mum’s (like shower curtains, kitchen ware, a bed frame, a telly) and had to buy instead. Granted, he got some cheap stuff, but it would work for him, nonetheless. Now, he had to start unpacking.

In any other situation, family would be there to help. But, since he was moving three hours away, they couldn’t exactly drop by to chat and unpack some of this stuff. And besides, Harry insisted on doing it himself.  He told them it was his responsibility, having his own flat now and all, but the truth was, he just wanted to take his time and put everything where he wanted it, instead of where his mother wanted it. He loved her to death, but Harry just liked arranging his things in his own way. He had time, and he was going to make this place exactly how he wanted it.

Right off the bat, he wanted to get his bedroom situated. He figures he should probably start with something small, like the bathroom, so, first he pushes out all the boxes that have nothing to do with a bedroom, like “toiletries” and “pots and pans” and brings in the ones that do, such as “books” and “clothes” and “bedding.” His room is nice, as nice as it can be, he guesses. It looks about the size of a dorm room, but on the bright side, he’s not sharing it with anyone, so he got a queen-sized bed. He took his sheets and duvet out of their respective boxes, and brought them down to the communal laundry room near the lobby (one downside to this place), set them to wash and put a timer on his phone so he’ll know when they’re done.

Back upstairs, he takes his books and begins to stack a few on the shelf near his desk, but after a few seconds, takes the down again. He looks through his box and finds all the books with a title that starts with the letter ‘a’, and begins to place them in alphabetical order. He never got around to doing this when he was at his mum’s, so it’s the perfect opportunity to do it now. When he’s done with that, the timer on his phone’s nearly finished, so he goes to put his sheets in the dryer. Then, he hangs some curtains (with great difficulty) and some pictures (losing about 6 nails in the process) and spends about 40 minutes moving around the furniture to see if it “flows” (the things he picks up from Liam, _jesus_ ). When his sheets are finished, he makes his bed, nice and neat, trying to tuck the corners in and everything. When he steps back to look at it, the tag from the duvet is at the head of the bed, and his pillowcases are on a bit crooked, but he’s okay with it.

After setting up his bedroom, he wanders into his living room, gives an exasperated sigh at the boxes all over the floor that have yet to be unpacked, and plops down on his little red sofa, which he purchased at a yard sale. He takes his phone out of his pocket and checks the time: 6:57 p.m. He’s about to check his email, when the little box pops up indicating wifi signals nearby. Wifi. He forgot to by a router, but now he doesn’t think he’ll need one. There are about 5 or 6, so a few people probably have their own personal ones. Unfortunately, everyone is password protected, and he knows that there’s no way someone will let him use their own wifi for free.

Until, he sees the name of one of the networks.

He stares at it, laughing at first.

_“Yell penis for password.”_

Why would someone name their network this?  Whoever owns the network can’t be serious.  Would they really give out their password to someone if they shouted out the name of a socially inappropriate body part? Well, there _was_ only one way to find out. Plus, this happened to be the strongest signal out of all the others. And the only one that actually presented a possibility of Harry being able to use it. So, he waited a few moments, still contemplating what he was about to do. He took a deep breath, paused, and then…

“PENIS!”

As soon as the word sounded throughout his barren apartment, both of his hands slapped over his mouth. He instantly regretted it – what if there was a sweet, little old lady who lived across the hall? What if she came by to welcome Harry as the new neighbor, but she recognized his voice as the one who tarnished her sweet, little old lady ears at 7:03 that Friday evening last week? What if –

“ _Just a sec!”_ sounded a voice which seemed to come from the living room wall.

What. The. Fuck. Harry just sat there on his little couch trying to make sure he wasn’t going insane and there actually was a voice on the other side of his living room wall. But before he could think more, there was a knock at his door. He still sat there, wide-eyed. The knocking grew louder. Harry approached the door.

“ _Well? You were the one who yelled ‘penis’ right? Do you want the password or not? Because I’ve got some Netflix I could be watching instead of standing in front of you-_ “

Harry opened the door timidly to see a literal fairy in front of him. Okay, maybe not fairy, but the guy was…short. Like, at least 5 inches shorter than Harry. And he was so _fit,_ too. He was wearing a green jumper that absolutely worked for his skin tone (not that Harry noticed) and – were those…leggings? Harry wasn’t sure, but it was impossible not to see all of those curves. Harry thought of the obscene word he had to yell, then he thought of this guy, and then he started getting really flustered. He could feel the heat creeping both up _and_ down.

“Please tell me you’re the one who rang. Because if Mrs. Dinkleberg over there comes out of her door to see me in the hallway, she’ll think it was me, and heaven knows she’ll be itching to get the landlord to throw me out,” the tiny angel said.

“Um, yes i-it was. Me. It was me,” Harry started. “Um…I didn’t think it would actually work to be honest,” he chuckled.

“Welp, here I am. You’re new here,” said the blue-eyed nymph, peering his caramel covered head to get a look at the boxes that riddled Harry’s floor.

“Y-yeah. Just, um, finishing unpacking and all that…” Harry trailed off, eyes still locked on the tiny tempest.

“Um…I can see you’re far from finished, if you don’t mind me saying so. I’ve never seen so many boxes,” he laughed, eyebrows reaching his (probably very soft) hairline.

“Oh,” Harry said, getting even more embarrassed. “My family and I couldn’t find any of those big moving boxes for anything, so we had to go by the mail office to get these. They’re the biggest ones they had, but they work.”

“Hmm,” the tiny one mused, still looking at the numerous, parcel sized packages. He then turned to Harry. “So, are you ready for it?”

It took Harry a moment. “What? Ready for what?” Naughty thoughts started to cloud his mind at the vague but suggestive question.

“The password?” said the minx, with an expression that screamed “ _duh_.”

Oh. Harry all but forgot the reason as to why he yelled ‘penis’ in the middle of his apartment about 2 minutes ago.

“Yes,” he said, pulling out his phone.

“Okay, it’s ‘willy nilly.’ No spaces, no caps,” said the small boy, who was met with a deeply furrowing Harry. “What?” he insisted.

“Nothing, it’s just,” Harry started to blush and a small breathy laugh found it’s way out. “ _Willy nilly!_ ”

On the other side of the door, the short one, though amused, tried his best to scowl. “Well…it’s not something you would’ve thought of now, is it?”

Harry cocked his head in agreement, “No, it’s not.”

Harry entered the password in his phone and connected to the network, now able to procrastinate unpacking while on the internet. He looked back up at the boy, who was still there, and he watched his blue eyes dart down from his face.

“So…what’s your name? I-if you don’t mind me asking.” The blue-eyed boy looked up at him, from eyelashes that were absolutely sinful.

“Louis,” he said. “Now what’s yours?”

“Harry,” he replied. Louis nodded. They stood there in the doorway in awkward silence, trying but failing not to look at each other without the other one noticing.

“Well,” Louis said a few seconds later. “I guess I’d better get going. It was nice to meet you, Harry,” he said with the most seductive smile Harry’s ever seen. He walked off to his door before Harry could choke out a reply. Needless to say, he had a very long shower that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry devises a plan to see Louis again, and while it looks like a failure at first, eventually leads to something promising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one seems like it's a bit shorter, but I didn't check the word count so... I'm going to try to have either Ch 3 be then ending or I might have to do a Ch 4...I just want to make this as realistic as possible and two neighbors going at it right when they first meet doesn't seem realistic. Ya need a little time, mon. Not sure if Niall and Zayn will make an appearance beyond their mentions in the previous chapter. Hope you enjoy!!!!

Throughout the next week, Harry could not stop thinking of Louis. All while he was unpacking. All while he filled out his paperwork for uni. All while he was typing an email to his mother, disgustingly enough. He had to check through it three times to make sure he didn’t write any of the things he was imaging saying to Louis while they were both piled on top of his queen-sized bed. He was miserable. Whenever he went out, he would linger in the hallway just in the hopes Louis would come out to go get his laundry or something.

By the second week, it was worse. He began looking him up online, just to see his face again. He found one profile each for Twitter, Instagram, and Facebook, but the only pictures on those accounts was a profile pic. It was the same for every account, and it was one of those pictures taken in the sun so there’s a glare and you can’t see their entire face. Harry was about to throw his phone out the window, when he got a brilliant idea.

He wasn’t sure if he was home, since it was 3 p.m., but he thought he might as well give it a shot.

“PENIS!”

Harry waited, and after a few seconds, a muffled _“What the fuck?”_ and _“Again?”_ And some rustling around before he heard another knock on his door. Fuck, he should’ve thought this through. What was he going to say? Since they made small talk the first time, was their second encounter going to be even shorter? He went and opened the door. This time, Louis was in a plain white t-shirt, and sinfully tight black skinnies.

“You rang…again?” asked Louis, confused. “Did the signal disappear? Because it used to do that and I thought I got it fixed last time but if it’s doing that tell me so I can call the repair man again.”

“No! It didn’t disappear, it’s just…my phone restarted and it wouldn’t connect back without the password,” stuttered Harry.

Louis looked at him. “I gave you the password.”

Harry’s eyes widened. This was officially an Oh Shit Moment. Of course he gave him the bloody password! How could Harry forget that it was the one flaw in his plan that he did not consider? Okay, he has two options; either tell Louis he forgot it and risk having Louis think he has short term memory loss and stupidity since it’s not likely one will forget ‘willy nilly’ when they hear it, or tell him the password doesn’t work, which could actually work.

“I um, I remember the password, but when I entered it, it wouldn’t connect,” said Harry.

Louis’ ocean blue eyes narrowed. “Did you enter it correctly? No spaces and no caps? ‘Willy’ before ‘Nilly’ and not the other way around?”

“Yes, yes,” Harry insisted. “I’m not sure if I might have ended up doing something wrong, or if you’re wifi was bugging out again or something.” The lies were flowing out easily now. He didn’t exactly feel guilty for lying to Louis just so he could see his face again, really, anyone could have this problem. There was no way to disprove it, was there?

“Ugh,” Louis rolled his eyes. “Let me go reconnect to it and see if I have the same problem.” He began down the hall, when halfway to his door, he looked at Harry over his shoulder and said, “You can come along, if you’d like.”

Harry was losing his shit.

He stumbled at first, but eventually matched Louis’ pace as they walked the few yards down the hall. Louis opened the door to his flat and lead Harry in. He looked around, noticing the layout was identical to his, but it seemed smaller, most likely because it had been lived in longer. Louis had some pretty good taste, Harry had to admit. Most of his flat was nicely decorated, and for a split second, Harry began to worry that Louis had significant other. A _female_ significant other. But how on earth could he bring that up in casual conversation without seeming like he’s coming onto him? Okay, yes, Harry was _trying_ to come on to him, but it would be _rude_. He followed Louis down the hallway into his bedroom, which had a…smell. Not like an odor or anything, but just a distinctive smell, like everyone’s bedroom had. Harry wondered if he just bent down to sniff Louis’ neck or hair, it would smell the same.

Louis sat down at his computer, which is where Harry’s bed would be if they were in his flat. Louis’ bed was tucked into a corner, a bed spot which Harry wasn’t particularly fond of, but he’ll live. Louis typed up something, opened a window, and clicked a few things. After another moment, there was a click and a few taps of the keyboard, along with a little electronic chime.

“Works fine for me,” Louis said in a chipper tone, swiveling in his desk chair to face Harry. “You might have just hit the wrong key or something. Why don’t you try it again?”

Harry nodded, and reluctantly took out his iPhone, because he knew that it would connect without fail, and that would make him embarrassed and that will make him flush and stutter in front of his gorgeous neighbor. He pretended to type in a few keys, and waited a few seconds before nodding.

“Ah, yes. My mistake,” he said, mustering up a fake smile. Louis smiled right back at him, oblivious to the fact that the lanky lad before him just wanted to take him to bed.

Harry was about to show himself out (in shame) when Louis called out to him.

“Harry? Why did you yell ‘penis’ again when you could’ve knocked on my door?”

This must be a record for how many Oh Shit Moments Harry can have in a day. Once again, his mind goes blank, fumbling for anything he can use to explain himself without totally embarrassing himself and those around him in the process. He’s in the middle of a long, casual, continuous “ummmmmmm…” when Louis says, in a very small, yet somehow sly voice:

“Harry…are you, like, are you nervous around me?”

Harry’s face must tell him so, because then he’s approaching Harry slowly, looking a bit worried.

“I’m not, like…I’m not a – a mean neighbor?” he shakes his head in frustration. “Agh. What I’m trying to say is…like, I know I might come across as, as a bit, well, brash, for lack of a better word, but please don’t think I’m one of those people, who like, hates other people. Because I don’t. I actually like you. You’re a very nice neighbor?” He says with an apologetic smile.

All throughout Louis’ little speech, Harry seemed to visibly deflate. He wasn’t nervous because he thought Louis was a jerk. He was nervous because he wanted to get into Louis’ pants and was hoping he didn’t pick up on it but at the same time secretly hoped he did. Just then, his brain rewound, back to…

“Wait, you like me?” Harry asked.

“Well, yeah. You’re not obscenely old, or mean, or one of those types that always have parties in their flat, which happens to be in a _building where lots of other people live.”_ He’s now making a pointed look towards the ceiling. An intriguing fact yet to be investigated.

“So, yeah,” he says again after a few moments. “Why don’t you come over for a movie tomorrow night? I’ve got a few lads coming over, I’m sure you’d all get along.”

Harry, nodding “Sure, absolutely,” can hardly contain his excitement.

…

The next evening, Harry is sitting on his couch, in what he likes to consider “formal pajamas.” A soft tee, some dark gray joggers, and comfortable sneakers. Oh, and a beanie, just to add…something. He’s overthinking. He’s probably too dressed up. Or maybe he’s not dressed up enough. Well, it is 9 p.m., and Louis _did_ say it was just a movie.

After a few more moments, Harry opens his door to a knocking Louis, who also happens to be wearing a beanie, but while Harry’s is gray, Louis’ is a brilliant blue that all but matches his eyes. They’re both a bit breathless as they greet each other.

When they get into Louis’ apartment, there is no one else there.

“They guys are running a bit late,” says Louis. “They live near each other, so when they come over here, they always argue on who’s driving.” He goes into the kitchen only to return with a large bowl of popcorn and a couple of sodas. He plops on the couch, patting the cushion next to him for Harry. They start munching on popcorn, while Louis scrolls through the movies on Netflix.

“Any certain type you’d like to watch? You’re the only one here, so you get first pick,” he says with a chuckle.

“No, not really, you can pick,” Harry replies. He’s not really a movie buff or anything, he’ll just watch whatever’s playing. Though they mostly tend to be a bit on the romantic side…

“Okay, scary it is! Hope you’re okay with that,” Louis says has he nudges Harry with his elbow.

Harry nods and sinks deeper under his blanket. It doesn’t turn out that bad, though. Through a good part of it, he and Louis just talk. Harry tells him about uni and his family, and how he likes the park down the road. Louis tells him about his family too, and how he knows the best sweet shop just near that park, and how he’s already about to start his third year of uni. As it turns out, he and Harry will be going to the same school.

About halfway through the movie, Louis gets a text, and, after reading it, sighs. “Lads aren’t coming,” he says. “One of ‘em got shit wasted and can’t even keep his eyes open. The other’s gonna stay behind and take care of him.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry says quietly, feeling a bit awkward, but at the same time, not wanting to change the situation.

“Nah,” Louis says, slumping back on the couch again. “It happens every once in a while. He’s a party animal.” They sit in silence, eyes on the screen. All of a sudden, Harry’s hyper-aware of the fact that is totally hot neighbor is sitting so close to him. In a dark room. Under a blanket. Alone. He starts to get a bit flushed, and this warm, fuzzy feeling settles in over him, likes he’s so content with how everything is going, if his sister busted in and told him she’d run over a cat on the road, he’d be perfectly okay with it. They’re arms brush together under the blanket, but neither of them move. Harry can feel the goosebumps on Louis skin, and silently wonders if Louis can feel the flush of his. Harry tries to look at him out of the corner of his eye, but he can’t without shifting his head a little, so he does. However, he finds Louis looking at him too, but Harry can’t tell if Louis knows that Harry is looking at him, so he subtly turns his head back to where it was and pretends to watch the movie. A bright light flashes on the screen, accompanied by a screech, which makes them both jump, they’re arms still touching. Louis clears his throat.

“So, um, what do you think of this movie? Do you like it?”

Harry, oblivious, completely missed the question, focusing on the sound of Louis’ voice rather than the words it was forming. “Huh?”

“I said, ‘Do you like this movie?’”

“Oh! Oh, yeah, it’s…pretty scary. But very good,” said Harry. Louis just nodded and they went back to their not-quite-awkward silence. Throughout the rest of the movie, Harry couldn’t help but feel like they took turns staring at each other rather than paying attention to the gut-wrenching story about a bright young psychologist who sees dead people and slowly goes insane herself, only to end up saving another girl from a murderer, who turned out to be her husband.

When the credits started rolling, they just sat there for a bit, but eventually, they each started to slowly get up and stretch after being crunched up on a sofa for two hours. It was 11:43, and Harry knew he should probably be heading home. On the other side of Louis’ living room wall. He sat on the couch for a few moments, not saying anything, but then got up and started towards the door.

“Well, I had a nice time. Thanks for inviting me,” he said.

“Thanks for coming over. I’m sorry the lads didn’t make it, I’ll make them treat us next time,” Louis replied. Treat us? Next time?

Harry gave him a small smile and opened the door, but didn’t yet walk out till he got an unexpected hug from Louis. “Bye,” he whispered in Harry’s ear.

Harry stumbled into his own flat, and wondered when this madness would end.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the awkward movie night, Louis decides to do a bit of research on his swoon-worthy neighbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the shortest chapter so far. So, I decided to write this one from Louis' point of view (not really, it's in third person, ahaha) for the most part, and the next one will most likely be the longest, as well as the last. I added a little bit of a plot twist/plot device. I just typed it up in about two hours, so kinda pulling it out of my ass but I don't have a set story line to follow so I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT ANYWAY BYE

Louis was kicking himself.

How _stupid_ could he be? What was he even thinking? A _movie_? _At 9 o’clock at night_? And, of course, Niall and Zayn didn’t show up, so it just _had_ to have been the two of them alone. God, Harry must think he’s a total creep now. Louis doesn’t even know if he _likes_ guys, why in the hell did he take him on a fucking date? Okay, it wasn’t a legit date, but if it had been in a cinema instead of Louis’ living room, a mere few yards away from Harry’s own place, it would’ve been.

Louis replayed the last two hours in his mind. He had been trying to act as casual as possible, but he couldn’t help but feel as if he’d been coming on too strong. He just could not, for the life of him, stop looking at Harry. He was by far the prettiest person Louis had ever seen. He reminded Louis of a forest. His eyes were like sunshine when it filters down through the leaves. His hair was the rich, deep brown of tree bark, or the soft, damp forest floor. And that damned grey beanie (which Louis wanted to rip off of him along with his other clothes), made him look like a cloudy day, which made Louis swoon the more he thought about it.

When he heard Harry yell that fateful word a mere couple of weeks ago, he never guessed that the person on the other side of that door would slowly – but surely – consume his mind. He nearly died when he heard it again, and inviting Harry over tonight required Louis to summon some courage from the deepest part of his dark soul, he wasn’t even sure if he could do it. And now…tonight. Before he moved on and embarrassed himself even more, he needed to do some serious research.

He went straight to his room and sat in front of his computer. Harry has friended him on all of his social media accounts (and all were at least a day or two apart – he appreciates Harry not wanting Louis to think he’s a cyber-stalker). Louis begins to check all of them, scrolling through and looking for any signs of a girlfriend (he silently hopes for an ex-boyfriend) or any hints on a crush he may be having. He logs onto his Instagram.

All he sees on Harry’s account are…black and white photos of…everything? Balloons, food, a skyline from the top of a building, an artsy shot of one of the older buildings at their uni. Louis wasn’t exactly sure what to think of it. He scrolled all the way down so he could see Harry’s first few photos, which were in color. One of him and a black haired woman, whom which the captioned explained was his mother. They looked very alike. In another was Harry and his mother again, but now with a girl who could only be his sister. Seriously, Louis covered up her hair and her face was basically the same as Harry’s. Again, the caption explained that it was, in fact, his sister, Gemma. That, besides a picture of him with a “best mate” named Liam (Louis tried not to sneer), were the only other personal ones.

On to his Facebook. Louis scrolled and scrolled, but it seemed as if he only shared links to magazine articles, or posts made about celebrities. He could tell the lad really liked some American cartoon called Steven Universe. They both shared a liking for Harry Potter as well.

When he clicked on his photos, he saw the same three personal ones from his Instagram, along with a few other ones of himself and various groups of people, who he assumed were school friends. In two of them, he saw this “Liam” character again (he was trying not to think mean thoughts, he really was), and clicked on his profile. Liam seemed like one of those “go-getters,” always happy, optimistic, etc. He shared some articles on Feng-Shui (?) and some vitamin smoothie recipe site. From what he could tell, he and Harry were nothing more than best mates or something. Louis could live with that.

Twitter didn’t have much. Then again, no one really updates their twitter that often. Harry just tweeted some comments about tv shows, albums, whatever he was doing or listening to at the moment. However, there was one site that Louis wasn’t completely sure Harry didn’t have. It wasn’t anything to be embarrassed of, it’s just…if Louis met someone new, he wouldn’t go _bragging_ about how he used the site. The only thing to figure out was, what was his username? It’s not like he uses it for personal reasons…

…

Harry, after coming home from Louis place, jumped on Tumblr to distract himself. He wasn’t new to the site, he just didn’t use it that often. But ever since he moved in, he’d been using it nonstop. He needed something to vent his emotions into. And it’s not like anyone listened to what he posted – he had, like, 7 followers. None of his original posts got any notes. All he blogged about these days were about his thoughts on Louis, obviously. It was like his own journal. And thankfully, nobody he knew followed him either. He can only imagine the taunting he would receive if his mum, sister, or even Liam found out he had a mad crush on his next door neighbor. To be honest, he’s surprised they haven’t found his blog yet. He couldn’t think of a username, so he just used his real one.

He opened up the website and scrolled through his dashboard for a while, liking and reblogging a few things here and there. Eventually he went onto his own blog, where he typed out a description of the night’s events and how he felt about everything that happened. He felt a bit embarrassed typing it out, but he reminded himself that it was perfectly normal to share his feelings through writing, even if it were on the internet. If he were writing this in a book, with a pen on paper, it would be considered totally normal.

_Today,_ he wrote, _was pretty something. First off…_

…

_…I did something totally stupid to see if I could see him again. I cannot believe I did it, in hindsight it was pretty dumb, but it did get me invited to his place tonight. We were supposed to be watching a movie, but all I felt was us just looking at each other. God, I don’t think I could have been any more obvious. He probably thinks I’m some clingy creep now. But he did hug me when I left, so that’s…promising? Ugh, I don’t even know if he likes dudes or not…_

Louis could not believe his eyes. He literally did not know whether to cringe in horror at the fact his crush was blogging about how much he likes him, or jump around his room and dance at the fact that his crush is blogging about how much he likes him. Should he follow him? Should he like his posts? Should he anon message him? Louis knows he couldn’t just sit there and not _do anything_ about the things he was seeing. He was certain this was Harry. (He literally used his personal name – the poor guy was clearly inexperienced in the common law of Tumblr.)

The question was – how could Louis approach him about this? He would be terrified himself if someone he knew personally found his blog, which was full of Harry Potter fanfiction, and horrible drama and theories concerning the lives of his favorite musicians. Maybe sending Harry an anon message gently leading him in the right direction would be the right idea. Taking a deep breath, Louis clicked on the link and flicked the switch ensuring his message would be anonymous. _Hey, I’ve seen your posts, and I think what you should do is…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so...this is it!! Harry and Louis have an eventful movie night, involving lots of emotions and confessions.

Louis woke up the next morning half expecting Harry to be knocking his door down. He kept tossing and turning all through the night, fearful that somehow maybe Harry had figured out it was Louis who sent him that message. But, his flat was silent as he lay in his bed. Part of him hoped that Harry would figure it out, so that maybe they could finally quit this peek-a-boo-like thing they were doing, whatever it was. Louis took several deep breaths, feeling his sheets move with each inhale and exhale. He wonders when Harry will even get the message. He wasn’t trying to be mean, but judging by the amount of notes Harry got on his blog (none), maybe he doesn’t check his messages at all. (Well, if he were on mobile. If he were on his computer, he’d get a notification straight away.) He didn’t really want to get out of bed, he just wanted to lay there and listen to the faint sounds of civilization on the streets below, or see if he could hear what Harry was up to. He never mentioned this to him, but sometimes, he can hear it when Harry plays music, or sings along with it. He never mentioned this, but sometimes, he sings along with him.

…

Harry had a fitful night. He’d finally gotten a message on Tumblr, and, miraculously, it wasn’t a Karen or Erika asking him to check out the video game on their blog page. It was an anon though, which he wasn’t too thrilled about. He liked to see the blogs of people who (rarely) reblog or message him. But this message, it was in regards to his personal posts. _About Louis._ It was strange, the fact that people out there read Harry’s blog and knew what was happening in his life. And the fact that someone messaged him with advice on that problem. He sat at his computer last night, checking it one more time before he called it a night, swiveling in his chair from side to side absentmindedly, when he saw the little “1” by the envelope on his dashboard. Eyebrows rising in unison, he clicked it.

_Hey, I’ve seen your posts, and what I think you should do is tell the person how you really feel. I would do it when you guys are both doing something you enjoy, perhaps while watching a movie or something. And it would be best if there were no people over, like last time. That way, you could just tell them while you’re casually sitting on the couch. And from what you’ve written, it really sounds like they feel the same way. Perhaps even more so than you do._

Harry’s heart skipped with each line he read. He peered in close to the screen, nose leaving a streak when he got a bit too close to the monitor. He could not believe this. It had to be a prank. Or some bored person just trying to be optimistic. Tell him how he feels? Just straight out like that? What was he, nuts? There’s no way Louis would like him back. No question about it. Louis was…exuberant. He was the kind of person who lived in the moment, the kind of person who has “willy-nilly” for a wifi password. He wasn’t the kind of person to settle down for a long-term, or even an experimental relationship. In the few weeks Harry had known him, he figured Louis was the type who really went for one night stands or something. Not that it made Harry think any less of him. It added a layer of mystery to Louis that made him seem even more irresistible.

But what if this anon were right? What if Louis was completely different? Maybe he did want to try being in a relationship. Harry never did ask him if he liked guys, but with the chemistry between them, it was pretty obvious. Plus, while stalking his Facebook a bit more, Harry came to find out that Louis had an ex-boyfriend. So that had to count for something. Just then, something clicked in Harry’ head. He rushed back to his computer, opened Tumblr, looked over the message again, then back to his posts. The only post he made about the movie was the one about last night.

He mentioned that Louis’ friends were supposed to come over at the beginning of the post, but he never got around to adding that they never showed up. He looked over it again and again, making sure that he didn’t really type anything about them not showing up. He didn’t.

_And it would be best if there were no people over, like last time._

How could this person possibly know that? How could they know that Louis’ friends never ended up coming? It wasn't obvious that they hadn't shown up, was it? Unless he had a stalker, but that was unlikely. Unless-

Harry’s eyes widened. He thought over the possibility. He never really knew if he had a Tumblr account or not, and there was no way to tell if this was from him since it was on anon. But who else would have known that?

Harry bolted up from his chair.

…

Louis eventually did get up. He dragged himself to the kitchen, made himself some tea, and then checked Harry’s Tumblr to see if he responded to the message. Nothing. He put his elbows on the desk and rubbed his face in his hands. What if this was a big mistake? What if Harry didn’t consider doing what the message said? What if they never got around to addressing their obvious attraction to each other? Louis knows that perhaps he could be the one to address it, but he knows from experience that he can be a bit brash, and the last thing he wants to do is scare Harry off.

Throughout that week, Louis wonders if he should just tell Harry. He can see it, he and Harry sitting on the couch (perhaps in Harry’s flat this time), and Louis would just…bring it up in casual conversation.

_“Hey, did you happen to get an anon message on Tumblr within the past week? Funny story, that!...”_

Absolutely not. God. For the past 6 days, Louis has kept to himself in his apartment, and as far as he can tell, Harry’s been doing the same. He keeps telling himself he needs to do his laundry, but he doesn’t want to risk running into Harry in front of the washing machines or something. Louis doesn’t even know if he’ll be able to look at him in the eye again, knowing what he’d done. What if Harry knows and just won’t say anything? That would make the next tenants meeting quite awkward. And then what about when they see each other at uni?

Louis doesn’t know what to do.

…

Harry…has been planning. He knows now that the message was from Louis. There’s no other explanation for how they knew it was just the two of them. Anyway, Harry’s been planning. He’s been trying to put together some excuse to get Louis to see him, since Harry hasn’t seen him come out of his apartment in several days. He’s texted a couple of times, but to no avail. He even talked to his mother about the ordeal, who agrees with the anon message (he didn’t tell her who he found out it was from). Although she was a bit mad he didn’t tell her this weeks earlier, she’s still encouraging him to tell Louis. Harry, who was completely out of ideas from the start, is now considering just asking Louis come over and watch a  movie (as he so suggested himself). Harry knew texts weren’t going to work, so, he’d just have to suck it up and ask him in person. He wasn’t sure if he could face Louis after knowing he was the one who sent that message. Harry stood by the door, took a deep breath, and walked out into the hallway, towards Louis’. He paused outside the door, trying to see if he could hear anything, but nothing reached his ear. Was he even home? Harry braced himself, and knocked four times.

...

Louis was curled up on his couch, scrolling through his Instagram feed when he heard a light knocking on the door, and his heart lurched. Oh no. Nobody else visits him besides Niall and Zayn, and he knew they weren’t coming today; Zayn was back in Bradford while Niall was visiting his grandmother. So it could only be one person.

He paused, not getting up quite just yet. He was contemplating whether he should answer it and face Harry, or just pretend he was asleep or not home or something like that. Wait, Harry might not even know it was him yet! He could play it cool, and Harry wouldn’t suspect a thing. Hopefully. Okay, he could probably do this. He just had to keep his poker face on and his chill game strong. A Louis got up and tentatively walked to the door, his stomach fluttering, he prayed to himself Harry didn’t know yet.

He crossed the living room, cringing and almost stopping when he heard another set of knocks, along with Harry calling out Louis’ name in the most innocent of ways. Louis opened the door to see Harry’s face brightening up as soon as he laid eyes on him.

“Louis!” he said with a smile.

“Hi,” Louis said quietly back, almost hugging the doorframe. He felt like he murdered someone and was trying not to let it show.

“Hi,” Harry said, shrugging himself back to appear more casual. “How…how are you?”

“Fine, fine,” Louis said, almost too quickly. Harry gave him a look as if to ask if he were alright. “Just woke up from a nap,” Louis tagged on.

“Oh, okay, cool. So, um, I’m not doing anything tonight, so um, if you weren’t, would you maybe like to come over and watch a film with me?” Harry asked.

“A-a film? Yeah, sure,” said Louis, his heartbeat accelerating. This was going according to plan, actually. Too according to plan, as a matter of fact.

“Okay, yeah, so…um, I guess…is 8 okay?” Harry asked, starting to lose the little bit of confidence he had in the first place.

“Yep,” said Louis. They threw each other a quick ‘see ya’ and retreated back to their respectful flats. There was no way that Harry didn’t know, now. No fucking way.

…

Harry rushed to get back inside his flat, closing the door and leaning back up against it once he was safely inside. So…that kind of worked. Could Louis tell that he knew? Was Harry sure it was Louis in the first place? He was acting so weird…like, very quiet but also jumpy, like he was trying to cover something up… okay, focus. Harry’s little couch seemed comfortable enough for a movie night. He ran to his bedroom and grabbed a couple of the smaller pillows and strew them across the couch. He also grabbed two blankets from his closet and did the same, draping them about to make them look casual. He then crouched by his TV stand, and rummaged through the little box of DVDs he had (it was moments like this where he wished he had Netflix). He found a few Louis might like, remembering he likes the scary ones, and put them out on the side table. On second thought, he kept the other box of movies out too, incase Louis wanted to watch something else.

Then he moved from cupboard to cupboard in his kitchen, searching for anything that would be considered an appropriate movie-time snacking food. Nothing. All he had was bread, eggs, a jar of pickles, butter, and a vegetable tray that he was pretty sure expired two days ago. Yes, it was time to go grocery shopping.

~

About an hour later, he came back with groceries, as well as popcorn, M&Ms, and a bag of Chex Mix, along with some soda. He put away the other foods, and left the candy and soda on the counter. Well, maybe it was too much. After all, all Louis offered the other night was popcorn and soda. Or maybe, he’d see the extra snacks as endearing? Harry didn’t know what to think anymore. “Fuck it,” he said, and left the snacks on the counter, in plain view.

By the time Harry had finished showering, it was about 7:42, so he knew Louis should be over soon. He had on some soft grey sweats, with a dark green t-shirt. No beanie this time; he wanted to show Louis he could dress in more than one style. Harry paced around the living room, straightening up this thing and that; he was trying to keep his mind off of the fact that he was going to confront Louis tonight. About the…heart eyes they always seem to give each other. He looked at the TV for a second, before turning it on to give some background noise.

Just then, he had a rush of panic; he should’ve spent more time figuring out just how he was going to start up this conversation. How could he be so stupid? What was he going to do just casually blurt everything out all at once? Yeah, classy. Nope.

In the middle of a particularly intense pacing session, though, Harry heard a knock on the door. He stopped, eyes widening. This was it. Tonight, or never.

He opened the door to find Louis, looking softer than a pillow. He had on black joggers with a deep blue t-shirt (not unlike the beautiful beanie he wore their first movie night) and little square framed black eyeglasses, which were adorable. Harry tried not to faint. “Hi,” he said breathlessly.

“Hi,” Louis squeaked back. Louis had no idea why he was so nervous, even though the inevitable would be happening tonight. He tried to channel his cool, calm collected self, the one who invited Harry over to watch a movie just the other night. But, that Louis seemed to have flown out the window and hitchhiked to the next country. He reminded himself to breathe as Harry sat on the couch, several bags of snacks sitting on the adjacent side table.

Harry patted the cushion next to himself, just as Louis had done only about a week ago (a week ago). Louis moved over to the couch and sat down. All they did for a few seconds was just stare at the TV, which was on the local news channel. Then, they both spoke at the same time:

“So, what kind of-“

“Thanks for invite-“

They both stared at each other, the blush creeping up on both of their faces. “You first,” Louis said.

“Um, what kind of movie did you want to watch? And you’re welcome,” Harry said with a tiny smile.

“Oh, anything is fine,” said Louis. “Why don’t you pick?”

Harry reached forward to grab the movies he had pre-picked earlier. “I, um – these were all the scary movies I have. I know you like those, so…um, we have _The Conjuring_ , _Poltergeist_ – the original, I might add – and _The Blair Witch Project_.”

Louis felt like his stomach was swooped up by butterflies. Harry had put more thought into this movie night than Louis realized. It could only mean he was following the messages instructions, and a part of Louis felt a little…guilty, almost like he was setting up his own surprise date. But he was going to try to enjoy it as much as he could before things got awkward.

Which, as it turns out, didn’t take much time at all.

Louis picked _The Blair Witch Project_ , because it was the scariest and the most realistic. As they sat back and watched the plucky young film crew prepare for their weekend excursion, it seemed as if Harry and Louis’ bodies just…gravitated towards each other. Before they knew it, their legs were touching, and then after that, their arms…there were subtle shifts made that just seemed to add skin on skin. And it was making both of them more anxious by the minute. When the film crew stared trekking out into the woods on the first day, Harry decided it was time to make small talk.

“So…have you always liked scary movies?”

“Um, yeah, pretty much actually. I don’t know why. Maybe it’s the rush you get when something jumps out at you,” replied Louis, slowly beginning to grow less anxious.

“I don’t really think I have a favorite type of movie, but the horror genre is beginning to grow on me,” said Harry. They had to lower their voices throughout the conversation, not realizing how close they were to each other. As they talked on and on, about trivial things just like they had about a week ago (a week ago), watching as the remaining two characters freak out over their missing friend, Louis kept waiting for Harry to bring the message up, and Harry kept waiting for the perfect moment to.

Harry, as Louis had both hoped and dreaded, was the one to bring it up. After a particularly realistic scream from the female lead when unknown tormentors begin harassing her within her tent, Harry quietly reached for the remote and turned the volume down. Not a lot, but enough to where I wouldn’t be too distracting from a conversation, which was so close, Louis could practically taste it, or hear the exact words Harry would say before they left his mouth. Louis also wondered what it would be like to taste Harry’s mouth.

“So…” Harry began. “I found this new…this new website you might like? Or maybe have heard of? It’s – it’s pretty neat.”

Shitshitshitshitshitshitshithsti. This was happening right before Louis’ eyes, and somehow he felt like he was an outside observer, not quite there. But alas, he had to be chill.

“Oh, yeah? W-what is it?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“It’s called Tumblr?” Harry said almost inaudibly, looking straight at him. Louis didn’t really catch it all the way, and if he didn’t already know what Harry was going to say, he would’ve asked him to speak louder.

“Oh,” said Louis. “What’s it for? I mean, what do you do on there?” As if he didn’t already know, Mr. Potterhead.

“Well,” said Harry, now getting a sly look on his face. His confidence was beginning to grow. Louis just looked so vulnerable, like Harry struck some chord with him, and it made him feel protective yet somehow in control of the situation. “You just basically run your own blog. Other people can see what you post, and like it, or repost it on their own blogs.”

“Sounds nice,” said Louis, a burning feeling beginning to creep up in his stomach. He felt a bit…excited, but the kind where you aren’t sure if it’s good or bad, even though it’s probably bad. Like when you’re at an amusement park and you’re about to get on the biggest, scariest ride.

“Yeah. So, I got this, really funny message on my blog the other day. I had been blogging about our movie night last week, I hope you don’t mind, and I was having a bit of a…problem,” began Harry.

“Oh?” was all Louis could manage to say. He was starting to sweat a bit now, and his chest started to get all prickly feeling. He wondered if he were having a heart attack. Harry continued to look right at him. Where was the shy, extremely awkward boy that moved in here? He was replaced by a sexy, confident guy who Louis was slightly intimidated by yet still attracted to.

Harry nodded. “You see, this person gave me a bit of advice on how to handle the problem, but I’m afraid that in their explanation, they were a bit too specific.” Harry was like, 4 inches away from his face now. They were looking at each other. Louis was trying his best not to let Harry see the soda and popcorn he consumed a second go round.

Louis was feeling very cornered. He was usually the one who intimidated other people. He was the one who made them sweat and squirm. He needed something….

“Oh yeah? What was your ‘problem,’ Haz?” Louis asked, trying to make his eyes look threatening yet seductive. There were some days where he wished he were Tom Hiddleston, and this was one of those days.

Harry’s demeanor changed. He backed off a little bit (which Louis didn’t really want), and started to look to the side, avoiding Louis’ face. Got him.

“That’s not really important,” said Harry. “What is important is that-“

“I think the advice they give you is certainly relevant to the problem,” said Louis, his voice rising a bit. He could feel himself slowly taking back the reigns of control, and it felt good.

“You know, don’t you,” said Harry, not as a question, but as an accusation. Louis faltered, his mouth opening and closing, but no words escaping.

“I’ll-I’ll say it. But you already know what it is," Harry said, now beginning to look wary. Louis just wonders how they got here form watching a movie so quickly, but then he realizes that they were both expecting this conversation, not just Louis.

Harry took several deep breaths, taking turns between looking up at Louis face, and looking at the TV or at the ground. He scrunched the fabric of the blanket they were covered in over his hands, as did Louis.

“I…ever since I moved in, and met you, I-,” Harry choked out. For an instant, Louis got the crippling feeling that maybe Harry would say something different, despite the highly unlikely possibility.

“I…really, really like you, Louis,” Harry whispered out. He was now looking at his lap, blanket still being strangled in his hands. “In a…in a more-than-friends way.”

Louis could feel the smile growing on his face, and the blush that came along with it. He couldn’t believe Harry was finally telling him this.

“I know,” Louis whispered. “And that’s why I wrote that message. I was…I was too scared to come right out and say it, so I tried to get you to.”

“So, you – you do feel the same way?” asked Harry, a wary expression on his face.

“Harry, _oh my god._ That first day when I met you, I thought I’d died and gone to heaven. And when you asked for my password again, which I knew was a ruse, I was tickled pink by the time you left. I was on Cloud 9 because I got to see you again!” said Louis, his excitement growing by the second, heart pounding.

“You were right, it was a ruse,” laughed Harry. “But, when I opened my door to you, I swear you were the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen. I kept referring to you as ‘fairy’ in my head!”

Louis scoffed with laughter and disbelief, and Harry joined in. After a moment though, they grew quiet and looked at each other.

“So where do we go from here?” asked Harry. A small smile grew on Louis’ face, as he edged a bit closer. Harry, who was kind of getting the hint, began to close the distance between them.

“How about this?” he asked, before finally pressing his lips to Harry’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys...idk if I just finished a hella long one-shot or a hella long fanfic! I"m really sorry if you think the ending is anti-climactic, I was trying not to drag it out too long. (This really was the longest chapter.) And I'm sorry but I didn't put any smut in it, because I have realized I need a lot more practice before writing more smut and publishing it. However, it you want to read my horrible attempts at writing smut, tell me and maybe I can do an epilogue with sexytime in it? Idk you guys XD If you liked this, please consider following me on IG (same name), Twitter (@_LouisInTheSky_), and Tumblr (@louis-in-the-sky-with-diamonds)


End file.
